Rich Boy and The Geek
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: A little bit of WayneCrane, because I just can't find enough. And I wanted to creep out a friend. Teehee. AU, slash mostly in later chapters, but is kind of hinted at starting in the first.
1. Chapter 1

**What, another school AU? Well, yeah. I draw my inspiration from life, and I'm in high school right now. High school usually dominates your life when you're there. Also, this was written in science class. Well, anyway, enjoy the WayneCrane.**

**000**

Bruce Wayne thought that Jonathan Crane was nothing short of interesting. He wasn't rich like the other boys at Gotham Boarding Prep, but he had a brain far more superior than most of the other boys. While the others wanted to play sports or be bullies during the limited time they got to be outside, Jonathan would sit and read a book. But there was one thing that intrigued Bruce the most. Although Jonathan was lanky, almost too skinny, and most definitely nerdy, people seemed scared of him.

Bruce ignored that last bit, however, when he saw Crane in the library. The dark-haired boy was sitting in front of a window, reading a rather big book and writing in a notebook. Bruce found this odd, because Jonathan was in all of his classes, and he knew for sure that the other teen was finished with the history essay that Bruce was about to start.

"Hello, Jonathan," Bruce said, depositing his bag on a nearby table and grinning when Crane jumped.

"I won't let you copy my essay, if that's what you want," he said suspiciously.

Bruce chuckled. "I can do my own work. Just saying hello, man."

There was a small hmph from Jonathan before the tall boy returned to his book. Bruce took that as his cue to start searching through his book. He had to write an essay on the Middle Ages, and he hadn't even been close to paying attention in class. For the longest time, he just stared blankly at the page before he heard Jonathan sigh.

"You look absolutely pathetic. Let me help," he said, standing from his window seat.

"Why do you want to help? You ever help anyone else."

"Boredom makes exceptions," Crane said simply, sitting across from Bruce at the table.

"You're helping me because you're bored?"

"Well, that, and you're one of the few people here who's ever actually talked to me."

Bruce gave the top of Jonathan's head a look.

"Alright, Wayne, start reading right…here," the other boy commanded, pointing at a paragraph. "That should help a bit."

Bruce looked down at his book. It was the first paragraph in the chapter. When he looked back up, he saw Crane reading his book, a small smirk on his face. But, as suggested, Bruce started reading.

**000**

An hour passed with Bruce reading and writing his essay, Jonathan helping sporadically.

"Ah-hah! Done!" declared Bruce.

"Took you long enough," said Jonathan.

"Shut up."

Jonathan grinned. "My question is why you haven't left yet."

"Why?"

"People don't like me," Crane stated simply. "Well, except Edward and Jervis."

Bruce knew of the two. Edward Nygma was an extremely smart kid who obsessed over puzzles, and Jervis Tetch was an Alice in Wonderland fanatic.

"Why don't people like you?"

"I'm practically a psychology expert. I can exploit almost anyone's worst fear."

Bruce had to admit that was creepy. "Do you know my worst fear?" He had to know, or the wrong people would find out.

"Maybe not your _worst_ fear, but I know that bats kind of freak you out."

"Wh- How do you know that?"

"You flinched when that huge colony of bats flew out of that cave on the science field trip a couple of weeks ago. You looked pretty freaked out. Oh, and you can run away now, if you'd like."

"No way."

It was when Jonathan's pretty blue eyes widened in shock that Bruce decided that Jonathan was going to be an actual friend.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month after the library, Bruce and Jonathan found two more kids who weren't scared of the glasses-wearing boy. Harvey Dent and Jack Napier. The other boys, however, didn't think that the name Napier didn't fit, so they just called him 'Joker'.

Jonathan, of course, found out the hard way that he didn't frighten the two. Bruce saw him being pinned to the wall just between their dorm rooms. Jonathan's eyes were wide with shock, his feet barely touching the floor.

"Alright, Scarecrow," said Joker, his voice laced with venom. "You are going to do this, or…I'll hurt you. And…we all know…just what I can do."

There was a click, and Bruce saw the shiny surface of a knife.

"A-Alright. I'll do it," said Jonathan shakily.

Joker patted Jonathan's cheek. "Good boy. Nice to know you're not just good for homework."

Jonathan was dropped heavily to the floor and Joker and Dent walked away. Even as far away as he was, Bruce could see Jonathan quivering. He knew that this was probably the first time the other teen had ever been threatened.

"Jonathan?" he called, making his way down the corridor.

Crane's head snapped up quickly so he was looking at the sturdier of the two. His eyes went as equally quickly from wide to normal.

"Ah, hello, Bruce," he said, voice even as he stood.

"You okay?"

"You saw that?"

"And heard. Now, are you okay?"

Jonathan nodded. "I'm fine, Bruce."

"What did they want you to do?"

Jonathan fidgeted for a moment. "They needed me to help make something. The science and math required are beyond them."

"You don't have to. We can turn him in for that blade."

Jonathan shook his head. "Boredom makes exceptions."

Bruce looked at him incredulously. "You're gonna help those psychos because you're _bored_?"

"Just…c'mere," grumbled Jonathan, grabbing Bruce's wrist and pulling him into his room.

Bruce wasn't expecting the absolute mess in the room, but he didn't have time to look around more because Jonathan started talking.

"Yes, Bruce, I'm bored. Extremely bored, and that influenced this. But, even if we got Jack for that knife, Harvey would come and get me. And he can do as much damage as Jack can. And on top of that, this thing I have to make isn't even dangerous. Alright?"

Bruce sighed. "Alright."

"Good. Now get outta here so I can get it over with." Bruce allowed Jonathan to push him out of the door. "Talk to you later, Bruce."

Bruce looked at the now-closed door in concern. He could tell Jonathan was lying. But, it wasn't his place to interfere… Or was it?

**000**

That night, Bruce heard Jonathan opening his door and wandering down the hallway. Bruce silently followed him. Jonathan was unaware of the other boy's presence as he went into the science building and up into one of the unused labs. He rapped quietly on the door, then Joker let him in.

"Here, you can hang out with Eddie."

Oh, great. Two people he had to be concerned about.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce peered through the thin glass slit serving as a window to the inside of the classroom. He knew he couldn't just go through the door, so why not look through it? Cautiously, he looked around. Inside the classroom stood Joker, Harvey, Jonathan, and a nervous-looking Edward Nygma.

"So, how's it going, Eddie?" asked Jonathan, sounding bored.

"I was forcibly removed from my bed at 1:30 am. You?"

"Not much," replied Jonathan, straightening his glasses.

"You're not even tired, are you?" groaned Eddie.

"Cold water does wonders."

Bruce resisted slamming his head into the door. At times like this, he was seriously concerned with Jonathan's mental health. Then again, he was pretty sure Jonathan just had something all out wrong with him.

"Alright, you two. Time to work," commanded Harvey.

"Can't," said Jonathan bluntly, rolling his steely eyes a bit.

"Alright, then, _Scarecrow_, why the hell not?" growled Harvey, voice changing dramatically.

Jonathan heaved a sigh with another eye roll. "We're in a school. A school doesn't have all of the chemicals needed for any amount of your idiotic laughing gas. If, and only if, we're lucky, we could make an acid so strong it would sting like a paper cut for about a minute or maybe we could kill a tadpole."

Bruce was surprised at the icy tone of Jonathan's voice. Maybe that was another reason people shied away from him.

"What if...I...got you the stuff?" asked Joker, speaking for the first time.

"Edward?" said Jonathan smoothly, looking at the ginger teen.

Nygma shrugged. "Might get us decent credit if we use it right."

"Fine," said Jonathan. "Now, can we leave?"

Bruce pulled away from the door, and stepped into the shadows just as the door swung open Harvey out first, then Edward, then Joker. Jonathan flicked off the light and waited until the others were out of hearing range.

"It's not polite to stalk people, Bruce," he said, looking in the general area of where Bruce was standing.

_'Damn,'_ Bruce thought, stepping out into the moonlight streaming through the windows.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked incredulously.

"The door to the building stayed open longer than it should have," said Jonathan with a shrug.

"You pay attention to those things?"

"I'm a bit paranoid," the gangly boy replied. "Now, c'mon, before we get caught."

With that, Jonathan grabbed Bruce's hand, sending an odd sensation through the rich teen's body. He must have yelped, because Jonathan looked at him, shushed him, then kept pulling him toward the exit.

"You're being kind of slow, tonight, Bruce," Jonathan whispered.

"I'm tired!" protested Bruce, frowning.

"Sure you are."

They continued on in silence, Jonathan still not letting go of his hand until they got back to their rooms. Bruce just stood outside of his as Jonathan opened his own door. The tall boy smirked when he saw that Bruce wasn't moving.

"Good morning, Bruce," he said, opening Bruce's door and shoving him in lightly.

Bruce just blinked at his now-closing door.

"How the hell does he do that?" whispered Bruce. "How the hell."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have added a character from Dark Knight Rises, so if you haven't seen it and don't even want to know a name, don't read. If you don't care, however, I have one thing to say: WHAT HO, PEASANTS! (Kidding, I love you all and I know some of you probably disdain that title)**

_Toxic_. It was a good word to describe Jonathan and how he got away with things. He was dangerous, but there was just something about him that attracted people to him. He attracted people with his good looks before striking, like a German shepherd wagging its tail before practically biting your arm off.

Bruce knew all of this, and knew he should just stay away. But he couldn't. He liked the potential danger that came with being around the other teen. The only thing that kept him from falling in completely to Jonathan's odd charm was his friend John Blake.

"Why're you staring at Crane?"

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Blake like the younger guy was insane. "What?"

"You keep staring over at his table. I know you're not looking at Nygma, and I know you're not looking at 'Mad Hatter' over there. So why are you staring at Crane?"

"I'm not," grumbled Bruce, stabbing at his breakfast that consisted of a pancake.

"Yes you are. And I don't really care."

Blake's eyes were sparkling with amusement and interest. Bruce usually only stared at Selena Kyle like that.

"I know what you're thinking, Blake. Make your brain stop being a dirty liar."

Blake just chuckled at him. Even though he hadn't really known Bruce too long, Blake could basically read his mind. Bruce, hearing the laugh, gave him a warning look. Blake just raised his hands in surrender with a small grin.

"Like I said, Bruce, I don't care. I really don't."

Bruce simply scrunched his nose at Blake before shooting a glance over at Jonathan's table. He and Edward were hovering over a notebook, asking Jervis something when he wasn't looking at this blond girl who Bruce thought was named Alice.

"You're doing it again," singsonged Blake.

"Shut up."

Blake grinned again. He knew that with Bruce, he was just as untouchable as Jonathan.

"Alright, subject dropped. How're your ninja lessons going?"

"Decently. Ra's won't stop talking like Rafiki from Lion King, though."

"One of the reasons I don't want to be a ninja."

"I'm not becoming a ninja. I'm just aiming for another achievement."

"Yes. A very ninja-like achievement of bad-ass-ery."

Bruce shook his head. "I'm not trying to be a bad ass."

"Well, you're not trying, but you're still succeeding. And you're still sneaking looks over at Crane."

Bruce snapped his gaze away from the smart kids. "Am not."

"Are too."

The two had a stare-off for a bit before the bell rang and Blake stood up.

"Pay attention in class and stop looking at your boyfriend, Bruce!" he said, running off.

Bruce heated up a bit before standing up himself, starting for the exit. He talked to some of his friends to stall a bit so Jonathan would leave. Even so, when he made his way outside into the hallway, there was Jonathan, talking quietly with Edward and Harvey. He saw Harvey nod and head off in the same direction as Edward, and Jonathan turned and found Bruce staring at him.

"Following me again, Bruce?" asked Jonathan, walking past Bruce. "Still not polite."

Bruce sighed and took after the gangly teen. "Stop making me sound creepy, Jonathan."

"You've been acting creepy, Bruce. Just stating the truth that you don't see."

"Shut up."

Jonathan just smirked and that feeling that had taken over last night washed over Bruce again. He was in for it now.

**I felt kind of odd writing this one. I was listening to Toxic (the version by A Static Lullaby) and I just kind of wrote. Mreh. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce didn't take Blake's advice. At all. All throughout English Bruce found himself looking at Jonathan, who was seated next to him today. What Bruce found odd was that Jonathan didn't even acknowledge the staring issue, even though he knew Jonathan knew about it. The gangly teen just went about his day, reading the assignment and doing the work with his usual ease.

"Wayne!" barked their teacher, one Clark Kent. "Do your work. Now."

Bruce shot an apologetic look at the man before halfheartedly starting on his work. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jonathan smirk. Bruce felt a wave of frustration at the other boy. Jonathan was getting pleasure out of Bruce's misfortune. Who was being rude now?

"Need help or something, Bruce?"

"Huh?"

Jonathan gave a snicker. "Seriously, Bruce. Stop staring."

Bruce's face heated up and he returned to his work. This would make him hate Shakespeare even more, he could tell. Even so, he tried to keep working, but kept finding himself being distracted by Jonathan, even if Jonathan was just sitting there.

The class dragged on forever to Bruce and when it did finally let out, he still had the rest of his classes with Jonathan. He was gonna kill something.

At lunch, he was joined by John Blake once more. Bruce didn't say anything for ten minutes when Blake said one sentence from nowhere.

"You were staring at Crane, weren't you?"

Bruce sighed. "Yes. Yes I was."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Shut up," grumbled Bruce, placing his head on the table.

"That's some bad posture there, Bruce," said Jonathan, appearing from nowhere and tugging Bruce into an upright position before walking off to his table.

There a moment of silence as the two boys processed what just happened before Blake spoke once more.

"He likes you," he said in a dead-certain voice.

"What?"

"He likes you. Like Selena Kyle likes you."

"No way. This is Jonathan Crane. He doesn't like _anyone_ like that."

"Well, he likes _you_ like that. I can tell."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Nup. I guarantee that if you make a move, he won't mind."

"How do you know this?" questioned Bruce, looking at the younger kid.

Blake shrugged. "I read. I watch movies. At least this is gonna be a better love story than Twilight even if it doesn't work."

What was worse about it was that Blake seemed entirely serious. "Stop comparing Jonathan with Kristen Stewart. That's never okay."

"Jonathan was Pattinson, but whatever."

The lunch bell rang just before Bruce could tackle Blake. Once more, the younger had a narrow escape. With a huff, Bruce left and joined some other kids on his way to chemistry. The Class of Jonathan, as it was known. It was called this because Jonathan was so good at it he wasn't allowed to answer a question until the teacher had asked everybody else in the class.

That's why it didn't surprise Bruce that he sat languidly in his back corner seat, being silent and looking bored. This time, Bruce sat in front of him so he couldn't stare. Yet, all through class, he had a feeling that Jonathan was staring at him.

At least this time the teacher didn't yell at him for neglecting his work. Mr. Allen was cool like that. Though he could do without the amount of red he wore.

In fact, the teachers mainly ignored him for the rest of the day. Everyone did. Except Jonathan, who decided to stop by Bruce's room when the rich boy didn't show up to dinner.

"You okay, Bruce?"

Bruce jumped despite the pretty quiet voice Jonathan was using. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jonathan chuckled, which was a nice sound, by Bruce's standards. "If you insist. See you tomorrow."

Bruce nodded and Jonathan left. He sure hoped that Blake was right, because Bruce was about to explode.

**Five chapters! I feel successful. And I know this one's pretty odd but I'm sorta...Matt Smith-brained today. Meh. Oh, and Hal Jordan will make an appearance soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For this chapter, we shall follow Jonathan.**

Jonathan woke up and immediately didn't want to go to his classes. There was an awkward tumbling feeling in his stomach that had been in place for weeks that had been annoying and confusing him. It was a tugging that he didn't grasp, because he had never felt it before. It was interfering with his classwork, his homework, and basically his whole life.

And it was Bruce's fault.

"I'm not going to class today," said Jonathan with determination.

Though he usually he would never consider such a thing, because classes kept him occupied, today he just wanted to be alone and avoid Bruce. But, after only one class period, his planned was ruined. Bruce had opened the door.

"You weren't in class," was the first thing out of the rich boy's mouth.

Jonathan stood from his bed, showing off his sleeping outfit of a gray wife-beater and black sweatpants.

"Very astute of you, Bruce," said Jonathan, running a hand through his hair.

Bruce was dumbstruck for a second, then recovered. "You don't sound sick or anything," he pointed out.

"Because I'm not," replied Jonathan, moving closer to Bruce to retrieve one of his psychology books. "Does it matter?"

Bruce crossed his arms, looking displeased. "Whatever, Jonathan."

"Why did you even notice I was gone?" the lanky teen said, raising an eyebrow and flinging himself onto his bed.

Bruce stuttered as Jonathan started to read. There was that stupid queasy feeling again. But Jonathan hid the discomfort with a smirk, like always.

"I guess it was weird for you to actually do your work, huh?"

That drove Bruce to a full-out blush. Then he sort of ran off, closing Jonathan's door as he did so. Jonathan looked at the door, mostly unfazed, though his mind was racing. He wondered what he had done to make the other boy run away. He wondered why he was disappointed. He wondered why the feeling hadn't left.

"Maybe I need some medicine," he grumbled.

Yet, he knew it wouldn't help. He was fairly sure of what the feeling was. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was...attracted to Bruce.

"Yeah," he said, tossing his book to the floor. "I really need some medicine."

With that, Jonathan slept.

He woke up when the final bell rang and boys started tramping up and down the corridor outside of his room. Two of the said boys invited themselves into Jonathan's room.

"Are you sick or something, Johnny?" asked Edward Nygma, sliding into Jonathan's wheeling chair and ending up next to the young man's bed. "Need medicine? A doctor? Jervis, maybe?"

With the last sentence, the red-head gestured at the small blond, Jervis Tetch, who was still standing near the door.

"I'm fine, Edward," he said. "No need for whatever drug Jervis might have on him."

"Then why didn't you come to classes?" asked Jervis.

"I didn't want to," replied Jonathan. "I needed a day off."

"Oh, I know! It's because you like that Wayne guy, right?"

Jonathan's face morphed into a frown. "Like him? He's a friend, I guess."

"No, I mean the way he likes you! Anyway, we gotta go. We'll tell Joker and Harvey you're sick, alright?"

"Yeah," muttered Jonathan as the two left.

The door closed and Jonathan was left alone to think. The way Bruce liked him? What did that even mean? Surely Edward was going crazy. Unless...

"Still a better love story than Twilight," he grumbled.

**Chapter 6 is done! Sorry for the wait, but I've had midterms to worry about and I was on an Avengers kick. Like the little change-up? I'm thinking Bruce for five chapters and Jonathan for another five.**

**Review with what you think, dearies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halloween chapter! YAY! Yes, it's early, but I can't upload it on actual Halloween day. No internet where I'm going to be. At least you get a holiday chapter, though :D**

Jonathan loved Halloween. He could dress up and scare little kids and not need a reason, which he, Edward, and Jervis loved.

"What are you gonna do this year, Jonny?" asked Edward.

The trio of geniuses had convened in Jonathan's room to talk about what they were going to do. Jarvis would be yet another incarnation of the Mad Hatter. Edward had come up with a costume which he dubbed 'The Riddler Suit', and had a voice projecting device that he would be using. And Jonathan…well, he wasn't quite sure.

"Well, I've got some stuff," he said slowly. "I've got my white eye contacts, some stuff to make my tongue black for some reason. I was thinking voodoo prince."

His red-haired friend looked at him in a happy astonishment. "Yes! We need to go to the costume shop a block over, though."

"Why?" asked Jonathan warily.

"Well, you need ripped clothes, some feather clip things, fake rings, some face paint, and some earrings."

Jervis laughed. "That's a wonderful image."

Jonathan scrunched his nose. "I'll go. But none of that clip-on bone stuff."

Edward and Jervis grinned, and Jonathan instantly regretted his decision. This was going to suck.

**000**

When Edward was finished with him, Jonathan looked like a different person. His hair was messed up and decorated with feathers, his clothes now showing off more than he was used to, his fingers each sporting a fake ring, his face swirled with black. His now white eyes were outlined with black, and the clip-on rings in his ears gleamed.

"Okay. I _am _scary." He stuck out his tongue, and found it to be black. "Ugh."

Edward, now clad in green, smacked him lightly upside the head with his question mark cane. "It's better than that scarecrow costume you had last year."

"Exactly," added Jervis, placing a 10/6 card in the band of his top hat.

"Hey, I liked that one!" Jonathan protested.

That had been his favorite costume he'd had, and he had done quite well with it.

"Yeah, whatever, Jonathan," said Edward. "It's 8 o'clock and time to get going."

Jonathan was yanked up by a now-bare arm and ushered outside. He was very thankful that basically everyone else was at a party somewhere. He really didn't want to be seen. And yet, he went outside with his friends to go wait near the elementary school, hiding amongst bushes and, in Jonathan's case, a tree. There was always decent foot traffic around here.

"I see someone!" he heard Jervis whisper. "A little one."

Jonathan heaved a sigh. If it was a little one, he had to wait in the tree. The three friends had set up a system – 'little ones' for Jervis, 'ish ones' for Edward, and Jonathan was usually so creepy that he had control over bigger kids.

"Damn it!"

Jonathan looked down to see the small kid walking away from them, crossing the street. He rolled his eyes and settled down to wait again.

"Oh, here you go, Jonathan!"

Jonathan looked down to see a kid about their age, cloaked in black and walking towards them quickly. Of course, since it was 'his person', he jumped down in front of the kid, hoping for a yell, at least, which he got. But, then he realized who the guy was.

"Bruce?"

"Jonathan?"

**BOOM! Chapter over! A cliffhanger and the next chapter is going to be posted soon.**

**Review for me, dearies (even if it is to tell me I'm mean for giving you a cliffhanger)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hah, you didn't think I meant 'right now' as soon, did you? Here's part two of the Halloween chapter for you, dearies. Hope you enjoy.**

Jonathan was silent as he stared at Bruce, who was a vampire for the night. He heated up when he remembered how ridiculous he looked. Wonderful.

"I like the costume," Bruce commented, gesturing at Jonathan, blushing as well.

"Thanks. You're a non-sparkling vampire, so well done to you, too."

Though Jonathan's head sang the words 'better love story than Twilight' to him, he kept his composure.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Bruce, looking around. "And why is your tongue black?"

"I'm not nice to little kids on Halloween," he explained. "And it's part of the costume."

"So I assume Rustling Bushes One and Two over there are Edward and Jervis?"

"Hiya, Wayne!" said Edward, leaping from his hiding spot. "I just had to make sure you weren't gonna beat me up."

Bruce sighed. "No. But I might. All three of you."

Jonathan cringed. That would not be pleasant, seeing as Bruce was basically a ninja.

"What, just for scaring little kids?" grumbled Jervis.

Another sigh came from Bruce's mouth. "No," he said. "But, you guys might want to get back to the school. Especially you, Jonathan, because you look in severe need of some washing."

Jonathan resisted the urge to stick out his black tongue. Instead he opted to start climbing the tree he had been sitting in.

"We haven't filled our quota, yet, Bruce. See you later," he said coldly.

He saw Bruce wince, like he was in pain, but the rich boy moved along, leaving the geek in the tree. Once Bruce was far enough away, Edward and Jervis started laughing.

"Well done, Jonny!" said Edward. "Now, let's get back to business."

Jervis and Edward retreated back into the shrubs, still snickering. Jonathan should be snickering with them, but couldn't bring himself to. An image of Bruce wincing prevented him from it. He couldn't even bring himself to scare the few older kids that came along. He ended up leaving early, walking back to school with his head down. But of course, with his posture and luck, he slammed into Bruce's friend John Blake, who was wearing a police officer outfit.

"Whoa, sorry, man," the younger boy said.

"It's fine," Jonathan grumbled, taking some of the annoying clips from his hair.

"Oh, dang, you're Jonathan Crane! Hey, have you seen Bruce? I need to give him something from Selena Kyle."

Jonathan scowled. "Yeah, he was headed this way, last time I saw him. He's probably in his room."

"Okay, thanks. I like your costume, by the way."

Jonathan looked at the teen who was walking beside him. Shouldn't he be gone by now? Oh, wait, Bruce was in the room next to his. Damn.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

The rest of the walk was silent, though not totally awkward. They said their goodbyes and retreated to their rooms. Jonathan listened for any talking on the other side of the wall.

"_Hey Bruce!"_

"_Hello, Blake. Whatcha want?"_

"_Oh, Selena says hi. And also, Jonathan's back."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup. Give him a minute, though. He's got a lot of stuff to mess with."_

Jonathan was still for a minute, no longer listening. Then he went about taking off pieces of his costume, changing into his pajamas. He left the fake earrings in, though. He rather liked them.

"_Alright, Blake," _Jonathan heard Bruce say. _"I'll talk to him…tomorrow."_

"You liar," whispered Jonathan, turning off his lights and throwing himself into his bed. "You damn liar."

**And there's part two, dearies! Did you enjoy? Although I just read that last sentence and I just imagined Jonathan as a Potter Puppet Pal going 'Angst…angst…angst…angst.' Anyway, review please!**


End file.
